


MGS: Deep

by JoanneDelany, Yeoyou



Series: Way to Fall [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Tankerfic, Trust Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneDelany/pseuds/JoanneDelany, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Nacht war kalt. <br/>Der Tod hatte warme Finger.<br/>Der Regen trommelte Atem aus Snakes Brust. Zog sie mit ein, zwei Tropfen schlingeneng. Ihm fehlte sogar die Kraft, um wirklich nach Luft zu schnappen. Um etwas zu tun. Nur warten und abwarten und sterben. Der Kampf aussichtslos, Waffen gestreckt.<br/>Verzweiflung in den Ohren, Druck gegen Rippen, Alaska im Kopf. Alaska und eine Ebene aus Eis, aus Einsamkeit. Lippen gegen seine. Kalt und aus geschmolzenem Schnee.<br/><em> Hal. Hal. Es ist okay. Lass mich los. Lass mich - </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.Kapitel

**Author's Note:**

> Autoren: Joanne Delany und Yeoyou (Auf Grundlage eines Rollenspiels); betagelesen.
> 
> Rating: P16 Slash
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht uns, sondern Hideo Kojima. Und niemals euch, Konami.
> 
> Spoiler: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Tanker Kapitel/Andeutungen an den weiteren MGS-Plot inklusive „The Phantom Pain“.
> 
> Genre: Friendship, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Angst, Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Warnings: Wir haben uns bewusst dazu entschlossen, aus der Genitivform von Hal (also Hals) Hal's zu machen. Weil es im Deutschen einfach doof aussieht. Und etwas künstlerische Freiheit gibt es auch: Bei uns spielt das Tanker-Kapitel nicht im Sommer. Der Hudson fließt kalt.
> 
> Pairings: Otacon/Solid Snake; past Gray Fox/Solid Snake, Andeutungen Kazuhira Miller/Solid Snake
> 
> Kurzfassung: “Two drowning people can't save each other. All they can do is drag each other down.” (Carsten Jenesen: We, the Drowned)

Die Katastrophe begann still.  
So wie alles still beginnt. Und am Ende laute Kreise zieht.  
Ganz genau wie Wasser.  
Snake hatte immer fest daran geglaubt, dass er irgendwann auf Mission sterben würde. Ein nötiger, ein guter Tod. Passend für jemanden, der nie mehr als eine Waffe gewesen war. Ein letztes Nachladen, ein letzter Schuss.  
Aber jetzt, Jahre nach Alaska, nach der Einsamkeit, Philanthropy im Rücken und die Verantwortung für eine ganze Welt auf den Schultern, war kein Platz mehr für den Heldentod.  
Weil er weitermachen musste, damit nichts anderes auseinander brach.  
Trotzdem hätte Snake in dieser Nacht gern aufgegeben.  
Eben weil auch auf breite Schultern nur zwei Spann Schmerzen passen.

Metall schrie, als der Laser der Maschine durch die Wand schnitt. Kein Widerstand, nur ein grelles, kreischendes Gebrüll. Der Boden schwankte, rote Wellen schwappten. Soldaten, Schreie, Sterben, überall.  
Eine jungenhafte Stimme rief nach Kameraden, streckte die Hand aus, lief über knarzendes Metall. Fand bloß noch totes Fleisch, Brühe, die Blut über den nackten Boden spülte.  
Snake duckte sich unter einem Trümmerteil, der Kopf voll, die Muskeln auf Instinkt. Mit einem Wimpernschlag wollte er alles erfassen. Wollte verstehen. Konnte es nicht.  
_Wie zur Hölle war diese Mission so schnell schief gegangen?_  
Es war nicht mehr als Routine gewesen. Nicht mehr als ein Tipp, den Otacon verfolgt und aufgespürt hatte. Nichts anderes als das, was sie die vergangenen eineinhalb Jahre getan hatten. Harten Boden unter dem Bauch, vier Fotos und Otacons Lachen über den albernen Schnappschuss von Boxershorts zwischen Khakihosen.  
Nicht mehr als Warten. Warten auf Soldatenfüße, auf Kamerawinkel und Regen in den Haaren.  
Snakes Atem Kondenswasser in der Luft, weil sich die kalte Nacht auf dem Hudson selbst bis in den Schiffsrumpf gefressen hatte.  
Dann waren die russischen Soldaten gekommen und mit ihnen die Gewissheit, dass das hier mehr sein würde als nur Routine. Vielleicht sogar die ersehnte, die heiße Spur.  
Eine Colonelstochter und Sturm im Gesicht. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Immerhin waren sie über die Zeit ein gutes Team geworden.  
Snake und Otacon. Der Soldat und der Ziffernkrieger. Der Nerd, irgendwo, meilenweit entfernt. In Sicherheit.  
Sie mussten nichts befürchten, waren ein bisschen, vielleicht, unsterblich.  
Doch dann war Ocelot aufgetaucht, die Sporen ein hartes Klicken auf der Stahlbrücke. Hatte Gurlukovich erschossen. Überheblichkeit in jeder Revolverkugel.  
Snake hatte gehofft, Ocelot niemals wiedersehen zu müssen. Nicht nach Shadow Moses und Strom im ganzen Körper.  
Ocelots kaltes Lachen brannte auf der Haut: „Ihr werdet mit dem Schiff untergehen!“, der Zeigefinger gehässig nach vorn gereckt. Rußspuren auf den Handschuhspitzen.  
Eine Augenblick hielt das Schiff den Atem an. Wartete. War gespenstisch still.  
Dann schrie die Luft.  
Dann bebte der Boden und Blut rollte wie kaltes Öl über schäumendes Wasser.  
Irgendwo brüllte jemand Befehle, wedelte mit den Armen. Soldaten rannten durcheinander, alle Reihen aufgelöst.  
Eine zweite Explosion riss einen Kameraden entzwei, malte mit roter Farbe dünne Fäden gegen die betonharte Wand.  
_Sie würden alle sterben._  
Die Erkenntnis zuckte in Snakes Kopf, die Finger kalt um die warme Waffe.  
Sie würden alle sterben und er nur ein Gesicht unter russischen Soldantenhelmen sein.  
Ein schlechter Tod.

Das Schiff ächzte, röchelte, eine weitere Explosion holte Snake ruckartig von den Beinen. Kopf gegen die Wand, weiße Ränder vor den Augen.  
_Nicht._  
Nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren.  
_Nicht_.  
Farben ausgelaufen, Wasser an den Beinen. Das Metall vor seinen Augen kippte, taumelte, trampelte gegen seinen Puls. Snakes Knie zitterten, als er sich aufrichtete, eine Hand an der Wand. Den Kopf kurz schüttelte, die Waffen-Mündung hektisch in Ocelots Richtung hob. Warmes Blut floss gegen seinen Hinterkopf, verklebte ihm die Haare, ein lautes Summen hinter der Stirn.  
Nicht.  
Nicht jetzt.  
Mit schierem Willen drängte er die Bewusstlosigkeit zurück. Ein paar Schritte in die falsche Richtung, Wasser bis zur Hüfte.  
Eiskalt, Wellen wie beißende Nadeln. Die Kälte wischte Benommenheit aus seinem Kopf. Alles gestochen klar, unwirklich, Konturen wie Scherben.  
„Es ist eine Weile her, Bruder“, Ocelot, der mit den Fingern auf ihn zeigte, ein seltsam bekanntes Grinsen in den Mundwinkeln. Unecht und fern und fremd. Aber unverkennbar.  
Die Gedanken in Snakes Kopf tobten, rissen sich auseinander und verstanden nichts, seine Hand am Abzug zuckte, aber er drückte nicht ab.  
„Wer bist du?“, eine Frage mit rauer Stimme, kaum zu hören über das Kreischen des sterbenden Schiffes, über Soldatenschreie und ein leises Weinen.  
„Nicht mehr so jung und frisch, was Snake?“, Ocelots – Liquids? – Stimme klang wie aus der Zeit gerissen. Wie in Alaska, zurück auf dem Beringmeer. Es ergab keinen Sinn, keinen Sinn und die Luft um Snake zog sich zusammen. Presste gegen seine Ohren, machte ihn schwindelig.  
Eine Mission wie jede andere. Routine.  
Außer, dass der Hinweis von Otacons Schwester gekommen und offensichtlich eine Falle gewesen war.  
Außer, dass Ocelot vor ihm stand und mit der Stimme seines toten Bruders sprach.  
Snake schüttelte den Kopf, Blut lief ihm in den Nacken.  
„Noch ein paar Jahre und du wirst nur ein weiterer toter Klon eines toten Mannes sein. Du ertrinkst in Zeit, Bruder. Aber ich, ich werde überleben.“  
Snake legte die Stirn in Falten.  
Sowohl Ocelot als auch Liquid waren schon immer Freunde der großen Gesten gewesen. Zu viele Worte, zu viel hanebüchener Unsinn. Trotzdem brauchte Snake ein, zwei Atemzüge, um das klamme Gefühl abzuschütteln, dass sich wie ein Strick um seine Kehle gelegt hatte.  
Bestimmt hatte es nichts zu bedeuten. Nichts.

Als sich Metal Gear RAY hinter dem alten Mann auftürmte und Wasser gegen die kläglichen Reste der Treppe, gegen Soldatenleichen warf, rann ein bitterer Schauder über Snakes Rücken. Shadow Moses geisterte in seinem Kopf, Shadow Moses und ein letzter Kampf, Franks zerquetschte Leiche, ein Schrei und mühsam heruntergeschluckte Tränen.  
Zu lange Albträume für ein zu kurzes Leben.  
Damals war er vorbereitet gewesen. Raketenwerfer, Rationen. Otacon, der ihm über Codec zugeraunt hatte, wie das Monster zu besiegen war. Jetzt hatte er nichts davon.  
„Otacon“, flüsterte Snake.  
Der Nerd hatte ihm in den vergangenen Monaten zu oft das Leben gerettet.  
Liquid? - grinste, richtete das Geschützt des Metal Gears auf die Brust des Soldaten. Snakes Blick flackerte, schutzlos. Er würde nichts, würde nichts gegen Ray ausrichten können. Trotzdem zielte er mit der 9mm auf das Ungetüm, ein paar nutzlose Kugeln gegen die Stahlhaut. Gegen die Hülle des Monsters, das er und Otacon erschaffen hatten.  
Schon allein deswegen durfte Snake nicht aufgeben.  
Er schuldete es ihnen beiden. Dem Soldaten und dem Nerd. Schuldete es–  
RAY schoss.  
Die Vibration riss Snake wieder von den Beinen, ein seltsames, metallenes Klingeln in den Ohren. Das Schiff wisperte in tausend Stimmen.  
„Du wirst hier sterben“, Liquids Stimme tönte dumpf. Wie nur in seinem Kopf. Vielleicht war sie das auch. Vielleicht war sie allein dort und brüllte mit Schadenfreude den Tod in jede Pore.  
Snake schnappte nach Luft, prallte gegen die Treppenbrüstung, hindurch, stürzte. Wasser gegen den Rücken. Ein Brausen. Druck auf den Ohren.  
Stille. Keine Schreie mehr, Blut eines fremden Soldaten im Mund. Mit rudernden Armen kämpfte er sich zurück an die Wasseroberfläche, die Pistole irgendwo, nicht mehr in Reichweite.  
„Liquid“, die eigene Stimme zu leise gegen das kratzende Geräusch des Metallriesen, der sich aufrichtete. Ein hämisches Grinsen, Ocelots letzte Geste, ein Fingerwink.  
Dann tauchte RAY ab, schnitt ein Loch durch meterdicken Stahl.  
Und das Wasser kam.  
Snake stolperte ein raues „Otacon, Otacon wir haben ein Problem“, aus der Kehle.  
Vielleicht seine letzte Worte.  
Die verbliebenen Soldaten fielen nach unten, ein ekelhaftes Wimmern als Trümmer Schädel spalteten.  
Das Wasser. Das Wasser war überall.  
Snakes Augen surrten zum Riss im Schiffsrumpf, durch das RAY und Liquid abgetaucht waren. Seine einzige Chance.  
Ein tiefer Atemzug, Stille im Kopf.  
Ein. Aus. Ein.  
Die Ruhe irgendwie zurückbringen, die Panik weit hinten.  
Waffe sein. Nicht mehr Mann.  
_Du ertrinkst in Zeit. Ich werde überleben._

Die nächste Explosion brannte Schweigen in seinen Kopf. Ließ die Welt beben, stieß ihn nach unten, den eigenen Schrei dumpf und hohl in den Ohren.  
Das letzte was er hören würde. Für lange Zeit.  
Nur noch ein unangenehmes Summen, Fiepen, Rauschen. Schweigen hinein bis in verkrampfte Nackenmuskeln, die Augen vor Schreck weit. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht.  
Der Hudson River sang in jedem Knochen, ein hoher, kalter Ton wie Eis.  
Die Welt blieb stumm.  
Strömung griff mit Klauen, drückte ihn nach unten, weiter, tiefer. Drei, vier kräftige Armzüge. Snake griff nach dem zerfledderten Stahl, zerfetzte sich die Handflächen, zog sich durch das Loch. Das Schiff hinter ihn stöhnte, bäumte sich auf wie ein sterbender Wal.  
Sank.  
Sank zu schnell und spuckte Snake Trümmer hinterher. Spitzer Stahl Messerabdrücke gegen seinen Rücken, das eigene Blut rauschend in den Ohren, der Puls so laut. Irgendwo über ihm die Wasseroberfläche. Unten nur der Tod. Seine Muskeln schrien Takte zwischen die Wellen.  
Nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt.  
Die schale Restluft in seinem Mund schmeckte nach Blut, als er sich auf die Lippen biss, alle Kraft nach oben drückte, schwankte, zur Seite gerissen wurde. Bloß Atmen, bloß.  
_Nicht_.

Das Wasser wurde grau und weiß, schwamm in Fäden vor flimmernden Augen, schwarze Flecken dazwischen wie warme Inseln. Wie dunkle Arme, Fingerspitzen gegen blasse Haut. Warm und weich und trocken.  
Mit dem letzten bisschen Willen unter dunklem Stahl riss Snake die Oberfläche mit den Händen auf, drängte sich hindurch, schnappte nach Luft. Die Kälte brannte auf den Lippen.  
Mit ihm tauchte RAY auf, RAY und Liquid und wie ein letzter gehässiger Gruß flogen Scheinwerfer über das bisschen Rest, was von der _Discovery_ übrig war. Vielleicht suchten sie nach Snake. Vielleicht vermutete Liquid ihn auch tot zwischen all den anderen Soldaten. Bleiche Skelette für immer in Metall gefangen. Vielleicht wusste er auch, dass das Sterben auf reißendem Wasser wartete. Und zuschnappen würde. Früher oder später. Irgendwann.  
Snake hörte das Dröhnen nicht, hörte nur Herzschlag, hörte Kälte, als RAY sich umdrehte und mit Gischt und reißenden Wellen im dunklen Fluss verschwand.

 _In Zeit ertrinken._  
Die Wolken schwarz, ein paar schmutzige Streifen Grau. Kein Himmel. Keine Sterne. Der Regen klirrende Glasscherben auf der Haut.  
Snake hatte keine Ahnung, wie er zu dem schmalen Stück Außenfassade geschwommen war. Die letzte Minuten eine unendliche Kette von winzigen Siegen gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit.  
Das Rauschen der Wellen schwappte nur langsam zurück, krallte sich zwischen Pulsdröhnen. Er spürte nicht, wie sich Metallkanten in seine Finger bohrten, als er sich auf das Treibgut zog.  
Es war kaum groß genug, um seinen Oberkörper zu halten, aber egal. Solange er nicht mehr schwimmen musste. Solange er seine Wange gegen feuerwarmen Stahl pressen und für einen Moment die Augen schließen konnte. Das Wasser spülte rot um seinen Kopf, um seine Hände. Blut im Mund.  
Alles tat weh. Die Muskeln zogen. Die Welt ersoff.  
Träge schlang er den Arm durch ein Loch im Metall, verhakte seine Finger in Stahl.  
Lange würde er nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein bleiben.  
Die Schmerzen spürte er schon nicht mehr.  
Irgendwann, mit dem Wind und dem Nebel, kam das Zittern.  
Erst langsam, ein Ziehen in angestrengten Gliedern. Der Regen wurde nicht weniger, die letzten Wellen des hungrigen Flusses griffen nach seinen Beinen. Mühsam zog er sie etwas näher an den Körper. Nicht nahe genug.  
_Scheiße._  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass ihn jemand fand.  
Dass Otacon ihn fand.  
Und nicht die Polizei oder irgendwer, der glauben würde, dass er für die Flammen, für die Explosion und das Flimmern von roten Funken verantwortlich war.  
Mit einem Mal schwappte die Erkenntnis, laut und hart und wie glühende Klingen in jeder Faser.  
Snake wollte nicht sterben.  
Wollte zurück zu Otacon in die enge Londoner Bude. Wollte ihm murrend einen Kaffee vor die Nase schieben und mit dem Rücken gegen die Stadt Zigaretten stummelig rauchen.  
Wollte raus aus dem Regen und...  
Hoffentlich würde Otacon nicht zu hastig reagieren. Hoffentlich war er in Sicherheit.  
_Hoffentlich_.  
Mit Mühe drehte Snake sich auf den Rücken.  
Seine Arme zitterten so heftig, dass ihm die Zähne aufeinander schlugen. Der Sturm peitschte Regen gegen sein Gesicht, klebte Kälte zwischen seine Wimpern.  
Er zwang sich, die Augen offen zu halten.  
Es war das einzige, was ihm noch zu tun blieb. Sein Körper seltsam schwerelos.  
In Alaska hatte es Abende gegeben, so kalt, dass er es nicht gewagt hatte, vor die Tür zu gehen. Die untergehende Sonne ein Streifen Zinnoberrot. Das Fell seiner Huskys warm unter den Fingern, eine Flasche Wodka und das Schweigen von Schneeflocken am geschlossenen Fenster.  
Das Feuer zwischen verkohlten Resten eines Schiffes klang anders als das in einem gemauerten Kamin am Ende der Welt.  
Klang nicht nach Freiheit.  
Sondern nach Gräbern, eng und Erde an Erde auf einen namenlosen Friedhof.  
Wenn man es oft genug gesagt bekam, dann begann man zu glauben, dass man unsterblich war.  
In all den Jahren Unversehrtheit, nur ein paar Stiche, eine paar Pistolenwunden. In all den Jahren Albtraumbekämpfen hatte er gedacht, dass seine Schale undurchdringlich geworden war.  
Der aufkommende Nebel und das ferne Gewittergrollen, Sturm in den Haaren und das Herz im Hals, wusste Snake, dass es eine Lüge gewesen war.  
Der Himmel Blei.  
Das Wasser schmeckt wie letzter Atem, die Wellen wie Blut.  
Sein Kopf hämmerte das Zittern in alle Fasern.  
So kalt. Wäre es nur nicht so kalt gewesen.  
Minuten wie Stunden und das Rauschen des Regens wie Schritte, die nie ankamen.  
In Alaska hatte es immer Sterne gegeben. Sterne so hell wie Diamanten in dunklem Sand.  
Das erste, was aufhörte, war das Zittern.  
Der Teil von Snake, der sich mühsam an die Realität klammerte, schrie warnend gegen schwarz werdende Gedanken.  
Er musste sich wieder auf die Seite gedreht haben, die Beine so eng wie möglich am Körper.  
Snake wusste, dass er nicht aufgeben konnte.  
Snake wusste, dass es das Ende war.  
Irgendwann spürte er noch nicht einmal mehr die Kälte. Minuten zu Stunden und das Wasser eine Uhr ohne Zeiger. Ohne Ticken. Ohne Zeit.  
Er blinzelte gegen Feuerschein, hustete eisigen Staub.  
Flüsterte „Hal“ gegen den Stahl, weil für „Otacon“ sein Atem nicht mehr reichte.  
Die Katastrophe endete still.  
So wie alles nach lauten Kreisen wieder auf den Nullpunkt sinkt.


	2. 2. Kapitel

_Otacon, Otacon wir haben ein Problem._  
Kälte rieselte durch Hal's Körper und er klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an seine Kopfhörer, presste die Ohrmuscheln so fest gegen seine Haut, dass es weh tat.  
Aber Snake war stumm.  
"Snake? _Snake!_ Verdammt, Snake, sprich mit mir! Was ist los?!", seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. Er hatte sich halb von seinem Sitz erhoben.  
Und dann hörte er es.  
Nicht über die Kopfhörer.  
Nicht Snake.  
Hal riss den Kopf herum, als das Dröhnen einer entfernten Explosion gegen das dünne Metall des Sprinters brandete.  
"Scheiße, Scheiße, _Scheiße._ SNAKE! Bitte!", flehte er ins Mikro und starrte angstvoll gegen die geschlossene Hintertür des Wagens.  
Nichts.  
Alles was er hörte, war sein eigener rasender Puls. Hal's Blick zuckte zurück zum Monitor und seine Finger tasteten über die angezeigten Vitalwerte seines Partners.  
Am Leben.  
_Noch_.  
"Oh Gott. Scheiße. SNAKE!"  
Etwas war schief gegangen. Etwas war furchtbar, furchtbar schief gegangen und Panik nagte an jedem Zentimeter Haut. Er durfte nicht-  
Hal riss sich die Kopfhörer herunter und tippte mit dem Finger gegen seinen Hals, um seinen Codec zu aktivieren.  
" _Snake_? Antworte, verdammt nochmal!"  
Die Stille summte höhnisch in seinen Ohren, als Hal mit paniksteifen Gliedern aus dem Fahrzeug kletterte, den Tablet-Computer gegen seine Brust gedrückt.

Eine weitere Explosion erhellte für einen Moment die nasse Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen. Er duckte sich instinktiv, obwohl er viel zu weit weg war, um ihre Auswirkungen zu spüren. Angst hielt ihn mit lähmenden Klauen auf der Stelle und er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um sich loszureißen. Seine Beine zitterten, als er durch den Regen zum Ufer des Hudson stolperte.  
Der Boden war aufgeweicht und matschig und Hal verlor das Gleichgewicht, landete unsanft auf der Seite.  
" _Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße_ ", murmelte er fieberhaft vor sich hin. Kämpfte sich auf die Beine. "SNAKE!"  
Er lief weiter, kümmerte sich nicht um den Schlamm, der an seinen Kleidern klebte. Kümmerte sich nicht um die schmerzende Hüfte. Der Regen machte ihn beinahe blind. Das Aufblitzen der Explosion sah er trotzdem. Rotglühende Fäden in der Dunkelheit. Ein Signalfeuer für den Metalgiganten _Discovery_. Ein Signalfeuer, das Hal den Weg wies.  
Das Tablet schützend an die Brust gepresst, einen Arm nutzlos vor dem Gesicht, um den schlimmsten Regen abzuhalten, hörte Hal plötzlich das Geräusch von Kies. Stolperte beinahe, als der Grund sich änderte. Kies. Der Bootssteg. Das Schlauchboot. Gut zu erkennen an seiner grellen orangen Farbe. Beinahe schwarz in der Dunkelheit.  
Hal brauchte viel zu lange, um es zu finden. Sie hatten nicht wirklich gedacht, dass sie es brauchen würden. Die Strategie für den absoluten Notfall, am hinteren Ende des Alphabets. Beinahe ignoriert. Er ging in die Hocke, ließ das Tablet fallen und fummelte am Knoten herum.  
"FUCK!"  
Am liebsten hätte er gegen das Boot getreten, hätte irgendwas geworfen. Aber er konnte sich keinen Wutanfall leisten. Konnte nur vor sich hin fluchen. Warum hatte er eigentlich kein Messer dabei?  
"Fuck, komm schon!"  
Endlich lockerten seine klammen Finger das steife Seil und er schluchzte erleichtert auf. Nahm das Tablet, kletterte ins Boot und focht den nächsten Kampf mit dem Außenmotor. Seine Finger zitterten. Tränen rannen unbeachtet mit den Regentropfen über seine Wangen. Sehen konnte er ohnehin kaum noch etwas. Nasse Kälte in jeder Pore seines Körpers. Einen Mantel hatte er nicht mitgenommen.  
Der Hudson vor ihm war schwarz und leer und brüllte.  
Die Lichter des gegenüberliegenden Ufers waren nicht zu sehen.  
Das Signalfeuer im Regen ertrunken.  
Mit starren Fingern, den Körper schützend um das Tablet gekrümmt, suchte Hal nach den Daten auf dem schwach leuchtenden Display, die ihm sagten, dass Snake am Leben war. Als er sie fand, schluchzte er wieder auf.  
Vor Erleichterung, weil Snake nicht tot war.  
Vor Verzweiflung, weil Snake kaum noch am Leben war.  
Das rote Leuchten seines GPS-Trackers wies Hal den Weg.  
Einen Weg durch Dunkelheit und Regen und Tod.

Der Rand seines Boots stieß gegen die ersten Trümmer. Scharfe Kanten drohten das Gummi aufzuschlitzen und doch musste Hal direkt in sie hinein steuern. Metallteile und zertrümmerte Körper bildeten eine See des Grauens. Zu viel Kälte. Zu viel Wasser. Zu viel Angst.  
Hal klammerte sich an das Ruder. Klammerte sich an das Tablet. Klammerte sich an den leisen Funken Hoffnung und die letzten Reste Sturköpfigkeit, die ihm nach viel zu viel Nachgeben, nach zu viel Angst und zu viel Schuld noch geblieben waren. Zeit hatte aufgehört zu existieren und doch war sie alles, was zählte.  
"SNAKE!"  
Hal wusste nicht, wie oft er den Namen seines Partners brüllte. Bis seine Lungen brannten. Bis er von zu viel Wasser hustete. Und doch hörte er nicht auf. Konnte nicht aufhören.  
Aber der Regen brüllte lauter.  
"SNAKE!"  
Aus dem Augenwinkel glaubte er, eine Bewegung zu sehen. Vielleicht waren es nur die Wellen. Er wagte kaum zu hoffen.  
Doch als er das fragile Boot näher steuerte, war es nicht Snake. War es kein dunkler Haarschopf, der aus dem Wasser ragte und sich schwach regte.  
Es war eine Soldatin. Ob Freund oder Feind, wusste Hal nicht.  
Er wusste nur, dass er sie nicht im Wasser lassen konnte. Wenn bloß das Boot nicht kenterte. Wenn er es nur schaffte, den schweren, kraftlosen Körper an Bord zu ziehen. Hal biss die Zähne zusammen und griff nach dem Arm der Frau, die sich mit kaltem, eisernen Griff an ihn klammerte. Er schnaufte vor Anstrengung. Verdrängte die Angst, dass Snake in diesem Moment ertrinken konnte, während er dieser Fremden half. Konzentrierte sich nur darauf, sie über den Rand des Schlauchboots zu hieven. Sie dankte ihm mit kaum hörbarer Stimme, als sie am Boden zusammensackte. Die Worte durch das Klappern der Zähne zerhackt in bedeutungslose Silben. Hal ignorierte sie.  
Der Regen brüllte lauter.  
Er warf einen weiteren Blick auf das Tablet, versuchte vergeblich, die Regentropfen fort zu wischen.  
Noch blinkte der rote Punkt.

 _"Das hier könnte eine Falle sein"!_  
_"Du bist nur paranoid!_  
_"Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen."_  
"Snake, Snake, bitte. Verdammt. Snake...", Hal murmelte vor sich hin, ununterbrochen. Er hatte schon lange keine Hoffnung mehr, dass Snake ihn über Codec hören würde. Und doch konnte er nicht aufhören, ihn anzuflehen.  
Vielleicht, weil es zu einem Rauschen in seinem Kopf wurde, das alles andere unter sich begrub.  
Vielleicht, weil es seine Zähne davon abhielt, zu zittern.  
Vielleicht, weil er verlernt hatte, zu beten.

Lärm durchschnitt das Tosen, gefolgt von einem starken Lichtstrahl, der Hal blendete.  
"Scheiße"  
Die Küstenwache war da. Natürlich.  
Es hatte schon länger gedauert, als Hal es erwartet hätte, hätte er rational darüber nachgedacht. Ein Schiffsunglück direkt vor der Küste New Yorks...  
Hal fluchte wieder, heftiger, weil er nicht wusste, ob er froh sein sollte. Es erhöhte die Chancen, dass sie Snake lebend fanden.  
Dass irgendwer ihn fand.  
Aber wenn sie ihn vor ihm entdeckten -  
"Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße...."  
Ein Singsang in seinem Kopf.  
Hal riss den Arm hoch, um seine Augen vor dem grellen Licht zu schützen, als die Küstenwache näher kam. Dank des Sturms musste sie sehr eng an Hal's kleines Boot ran steuern, damit sie sich verständigen konnten. Als es längsseits kam, rief Hal einem schemenhaften, dunklem Mann zu: "Ich hab' die Explosion gehört und bin rausgefahren um zu sehen, ob ich helfen kann. Ich hab hier eine Überlebende, die ich aus dem Wasser gezogen habe."  
Er warf einen Blick auf die Gestalt am Boden seines Boots und sah mit Erleichterung, dass sie sich noch immer schwach bewegte. Immerhin würde er sich nicht mehr um sie kümmern müssen, wenn die Küstenwache sie ihm abnahm. Es war nicht ganz einfach mit dem Regen und Wellengang, mit Hal's steifen, kalten Fingern und dem instabilen Gummiboot. Aber irgendwie schafften sie es, die Soldatin von einem aufs andere Boot zu hieven. Als Hal ihr rüber half, sah er sie zum ersten Mal genauer an. Und hätte beinahe seinen Griff um ihre Hüfte verloren.  
Ein schmales, herzförmiges Gesicht. Beinahe kindlich. Silberblondes Haar.  
Die Ähnlichkeit der Soldatin mit seiner Mutter fuhr wie ein elektrischer Schock durch seine Adern. Hal kam es vor, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.  
Er starrte noch eine Sekunde, bevor ihn der Ruf des Mannes wieder zu Sinnen brachte und er sie losließ, damit der andere sie vollständig an Bord ziehen konnte.  
"Sie sollten hier verschwinden! Ihr Boot ist für dieses Wetter nicht gemacht. Wir kümmern uns um den Rest, Verstärkung ist unterwegs. Danke für Ihre Hilfe, aber machen Sie, dass Sie an Land kommen!"  
Hal nickte, noch immer viel zu benommen und sah zu, wie das Motorboot der Küstenwache abdrehte und sich elegant durch die Trümmerteile fädelte.  
"Fokus, Emmerich!", brüllten er sich selbst an und verbannte resolut jeden Gedanken an die Soldatin aus seinem Kopf. Es würde später noch genug Zeit sein, sich mit ihr zu befassen, um rauszubekommen wer sie war. Alles was jetzt zählte war Snake.  
Snake zu finden.  
Snake zu retten.  
Snake.  
"SNAKE!", brüllte Hal wieder in die Dunkelheit, als er das Boot wendete und seinen Blick erneut über das Wasser und die Wrackteile des Tankers gleiten ließ. Er griff nach dem Tablet, nur um festzustellen, dass es vor den Wassermassen kapituliert hatte. Ein nutzloses Stück Plastik und tote Schaltkreise. Hal starrte es fassungslos an, schluchzte und versuchte fieberhaft, die anschwellende Panik wieder zurückzudrängen. Er war allein. Nur er, und keine helfende Technologie, blieb übrig, um Snake zu retten.  
"Bitte...", flüsterte er, die Augen tränenblind, der Körper zusammengekrümmt in der Mitte eines schwankenden, winzigen Schlauchboots, das in der Mitte des tosenden, wütenden Hudsons kreiselte.  
„Bitte...“

  
_"Du denkst, dass es eine Falle ist? Um uns hierher zu locken?"_  
_"Ich weiß es nicht._  
_"Pass auf dich auf, Snake. Vielleicht hab' ich Mist gebaut."_  
"Hal."  
"Es tut mir leid, Snake", flüsterte Hal, die Hände vor die Brillengläser geschlagen.  
"Es tut mir so, so leid."  
_Hal._  
Drei Buchstaben, leiser als Hal's eigenes Flüstern.  
Keine Einbildung.  
Er hatte sie wirklich gehört.  
Hal's Kopf ruckte nach oben und er ließ seinen Blick kreisen, suchte, hoffte.  
"Snake! Fuck, halt durch, Snake. Halte verdammt noch mal durch, Snake. Wehe wenn nicht. Hörst du mich, Snake? Wehe du gibst auf! Snake! Ich spiel' nur Anime-Musik bei deiner Beerdigung! Du bleibst verdammt noch mal am Leben. Du bist Solid FUCKING Snake und du gibst nicht auf! Hörst du mich? DU GIBST NICHT AUF! …"  
Hal wusste irgendwann nicht mehr, ob er nur mit Snake sprach, oder auch mit sich selbst. Fakt war: _Er_ hatte noch nicht aufgegeben. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Es war Snake und er brauchte Hal und Hal würde verdammt nochmal da sein und Snakes Hintern retten, nachdem er ihn in diese Scheiße geritten hatte. Das war er ihm schuldig. Nach Shadow Moses. Nach Frank Jaeger. Nach Metal Gear REX und allem, allem, was sie bisher durchgestanden hatten.  
Hal hielt sich von der Küstenwache fern, beugte sich viel zu weit über den Rand des Boots, um jeden Körper, jeden dunklen Schemen zu untersuchen.  
Er fand zu viele Leichen.  
Aber irgendwann, vielleicht Stunden, vielleicht Minuten später, sah er einen Körper, den er kannte. Den er, egal wo, immer erkannt hätte.  
Sah helles Grau auf dem dunklen Wasser und beinahe hätte es ihn zerrissen. Weil er ihn gefunden hatte. Weil er nicht wusste, ob Snake noch lebte.  
"Bitte", flüsterte er immer wieder und wieder während er das Boot näher lenkte.  
"SNAKE!"  
Sein Partner regte sich nicht.  
"Fuck, bitte, Snake. Bitte sag mir, dass du durchgehalten hast."  
Hal hatte Angst, dass die scharfe Kante des Trümmerteils, auf dem Snake mit halbem Körper lag, die Seiten des Boots aufschneiden könnte. Aber er konnte darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen.  
Die Angst wurde aus seinem Kopf verdrängt, als er Snakes kalte Haut berührte. Er hatte selbst fast kein Gefühl mehr in den Fingerspitzen.  
"Bitte. Bitte nicht, Snake. Bitte."


	3. 3.Kapitel

"Snake", knurrte Hal durch zusammengebissene Zähne, als er sich bemühte, irgendwie gescheiten Halt auf dem Boot zu finden, sodass er seinen Partner hinein ziehen konnte.  
Eins nach dem anderen:  
1\. Snake ins Boot kriegen.  
2\. _Dann erst_ sich darum sorgen, wie es ihm geht.  
3\. Von hier verschwinden.  
4\. In Sicherheit bringen.  
5\. Zusammenbrechen.  
Eins nach dem anderen.  
Der Sneaking-Suit war verdammt unpraktisch. Die glatte Oberfläche dazu konzipiert, dass Gegner Snake nur schwer greifen konnten. Es funktionierte. Zu gut. Dass der Anzug nass war und Hal's Finger steif von Kälte, machte es nicht besser. Oder dass Snake gefühlt eine Tonne wog. Eine Tonne Muskeln, die sich nicht bewegten.  
_Fokus, Emmerich!_  
Hal bekam schließlich zwei Gurte zu fassen, hakte seine widerwilligen Finger ein und zog. Jeder einzelne Muskel, jeder Knochen, jede Sehne in seinem Körper protestierte und schrie. Aus seiner eigenen Kehle kam kein Laut. Ihm war schwindelig. Vor Angst und Anstrengung, vom Schwanken des Schiffes, vor Erschöpfung.  
_Streng dich an, Emmerich!_  
Er wusste nicht, warum sein Gehirn die Stimme seines ehemaligen Sportlehrers ausspuckte. Er hatte ihn gehasst. Er hatte Sport jeglicher Art gehasst, vor allem, wenn Teams und Bälle eine Rolle spielten. Oder rennen. Aber es war ihm egal. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, ignorierte das Knirschen seiner Gelenke, das Kreischen seiner Nerven und zog. Zog, zog, bis Snakes Körper vom Metall glitt und halb auf der Kante des Bootes hing, halb im Wasser.  
Hal hatte keinen Atem mehr zum Fluchen, nicht mal mehr Energie, um es in Gedanken zu tun.  
Für einen kurzen, schreckenslangen Moment glaubte er, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und von Snakes Körper mit ins Wasser gezogen zu werden. Hal kämpfte gegen Müdigkeit und Schwerkraft und den verfluchten Wind, warf sich schließlich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht nach hinten. Sein Hinterkopf kollidierte schmerzhaft mit dem Gehäuse des Außenmotors, aber es war egal, denn Snake war im Boot, lag auf ihm und erdrückte ihn beinahe. Aber er war im Boot.  
Hal hatte es geschafft.  
Punkt eins war abgehakt.  
Folgte Punkt zwei.  
Nicht die Nerven verlieren. Nicht in Panik geraten.  
Nur nicht, nur nicht denken, dass, nur nicht──  
Hal schob sich stöhnend und mühsam unter Snakes Körper hervor.  
Ein Körper, der keine Wärme von sich gab.  
"Snake, bitte, bitte..."  
Hal suchte in der Dunkelheit nach Snakes Gesicht, legte vorsichtig seine Hände an kalte Wangen.  
Blut, Kratzer, die Augen geschlossen.  
Die Lippen blau.  
"Scheiße. Snake, bitte..."  
Er tastete mit tauben Fingern nach einem Puls, fand keinen, wusste nicht, ob keiner da war oder ob er ihn nur nicht fühlen konnte.  
Hal beugte sich nach vorne und hielt sein Ohr über Snakes Lippen. Er schloss die Augen, um alles um sich herum auszublenden — den Sturm, die Trümmer, die Küstenwache — und sich nur auf Snake zu konzentrieren.  
Als er den dünnen Hauch von Atem an seiner Ohrmuschel spürte, schluchzte er vor Erleichterung auf. Er konnte ihn nicht loslassen. Hielt fest. Nur einen Augenblick. Wartete. Worauf, wusste er nicht.  
Ein ziemlich kläglicher Laut zitterte von Snakes Lippen, nahe an seiner Wange. Ein paar Worte. „Du... spät“, tonlos, kaum zu hören über den Sturm.  
"Ich hab dich warten lassen, was?", Hal's Stimme war rau und heiser und viel zu leise, als er Snake ansah.  
In ihm schrie alles und war viel zu laut.  
Er strich vorsichtig mit der Hand über Snakes Gesicht.  
"Es ist okay, Snake. Du bist in Sicherheit."  
Eine Lüge. Schon wieder.  
"Ich hab dich gefunden."  
Die Wahrheit.  
"Snake?"  
Die Stille zog eiserne Bande um Hal's Brust.  
"Snake!"  
Hal beugte sich wieder nach unten und presste sein Ohr gegen Snakes Lippen. Wartete, mit klopfendem Herzen.  
Wartete vergeblich.  
"Scheiße, _fuck_ , SNAKE!"  
Panik krallte sich in jede Pore, überzog sie mit Eis und lachte höhnisch in seinem Schädel. Kalte Haut unter seinen Fingern.  
_Du bist zu spät._  
"Nicht schon wieder. Bitte, bitte nicht schon wieder. Nicht Snake. Nicht... nicht Snake. Bitte nicht."  
Mit fahrigen Bewegungen griff er nach Snakes Gesicht, zwang seinen Mund auf und hielt ihm die Nase zu. Atmete tief ein.  
Snakes Lippen schmeckten nach Salz und Blut. Nach Kälte.  
Hastig ließ Hal die Verschlüsse von Snakes Schultergurt und Gürtel aufschnappen, zog den Reißverschluss nach unten. Keine Zeit um nach Wunden zu suchen, keine Zeit für zu viel unnatürlich bleiche Haut.  
Hal suchte die Stelle, die er im Erste Hilfe Kurs gelernt hatte, die Snake ihm beigebracht hatte, verschränkte die Finger und zählte dreißig lange Sekunden. Dreißig mal fluchen.  
Dreißig mal beten. Dreißig mal Snakes Name in seinen Gedanken.  
Er bedeckte Snakes Mund mit seinem, ignorierte die kratzigen Stoppeln an seinen Lippen, atmete für ihn und hoffte, dass Snake für ihn kämpfen würde. Ein letztes Mal für ihn kämpfen würde.  
Es war vielleicht das erste Mal, dass Hal wirklich für Snake kämpfte.  
Atmen.  
Drücken.  
Atmen.  
Drücken.  
Dreißig mal beten und flehen und kämpfen.  
Bis die Arme zittern.  
Bis die Hoffnung zittert.  
Bis das Herz zittert.  
Hal hörte sich selbst nicht mehr zu. Wusste, dumpf, dass er weiter fluchte und drohte und bettelte und beschwor.  
"Anime-Musik, Snake. Hörst du mich? Anime-Musik!"  
"Verdammt Snake, du elender Sturkopf. JETZT ist der Moment, um stur zu sein."  
"Bitte, Snake, bitte lass mich nicht allein."  
"Ich brauche dich, Snake. Ich schaff das nicht allein."  
"Bitte komm zurück."  
"Bitte."


	4. 4.Kapitel

Die Nacht war kalt.  
Der Tod hatte warme Finger.  
Der Regen trommelte Atem aus Snakes Brust. Zog sie mit ein, zwei Tropfen schlingeneng. Ihm fehlte sogar die Kraft, um wirklich nach Luft zu schnappen. Um etwas zu tun. Nur warten und abwarten und sterben. Der Kampf aussichtslos, Waffen gestreckt.  
_Hal._  
Es war Hal.  
Hal hatte ihn gefunden.  
Jetzt durfte er aufgeben. Weil sein Partner da war, um ihn zu retten.  
Verzweiflung in den Ohren, Druck gegen Rippen, Alaska im Kopf. Alaska und eine Ebene aus Eis, aus Einsamkeit. Lippen gegen seine. Kalt und aus geschmolzenem Schnee.  
_Hal. Hal. Es ist okay. Lass mich los. Lass mich -_  
"Ich brauche dich, Snake. Ich schaff das nicht allein. Bitte."

 Der erste Atemzug tat weh, weil er sich so sehr nach Verlust, nach Kälte anfühlte. Weil er brannte und stach und alle Stille, alle Ruhe, mit einem Ruck aus Snakes Körper riss. Wasser kroch in seiner Kehle nach oben, ein fahles Husten, eine Hand verkrampft und schmerzend gegen Otacons Pullover, Blut gegen Stoff. Die Nacht schrie Scheitern in seine Ohren, pulsierte rote Dämonen unter zuckende Augenlider.  
Er durfte nicht aufgeben, weil er die Welt retten musste.  
Er durfte nicht aufgeben, weil Otacon seinen Namen schrie. Weil es klang wie Scherben. Weil er ihn nicht auch noch zerbrechen wollte.  
Der Sturm kam mit Wucht zurück. Ein Boot. Trümmer. Otacons verschwommenes Gesicht, kaum mehr als ein dunkler Schatten vor schwarzer Gischt. Eine Stimme von weit her. Durch alten Regen und neue Schmerzen. Kaltgeflüstert vom Nebel, irgendwie. Kaum zu hören über das Flimmern in den Ohren, über den eigenen Atem, stockend, so laut wie tausend Stürme.  
Snakes Augenlider flackerten und seine blutigen Fingerspitzen zuckten kurz, einmal, zweimal, rhythmisch gegen den Boden. Jeder eisige Wassertropfen wie glühende Nadeln gegen weichgespülte, aufgelöste, bitterkalte Haut. Er hatte nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass ihn jemand finden würde. Wusste nicht, wie lange er auf dem Hudson getrieben war. Ob Minuten, ob Stunden. Die Bewusstlosigkeit ein Lichtschalter. An. Aus. An.  
Aus.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
An.

Die Nacht ein Schlitz zwischen verkrusteten Wimpern. Seine Gedanken dämmerten am Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit entlang.  
Rutschten darüber, zogen am Nichts.  
Für mehr als leises, hilfloses Atmen reichte es nicht. Die Nacht kippte nach hinten, fiel zur Seite. Er hätte gern aufgegeben. Einfach so. Einfach so sterben.  
Das Rauschen des Regens ein fensterloser Turm.  
Ein kurzes Flackern. Kein Licht.  
Irgendein Geräusch, halb Prostest, halb Stöhnen, stieß über seine Lippen, wurde vom Lärm verschluckt. In Gedanken befahl er jedem Muskel, irgendetwas zu tun. Nichts, nichts gehorchte ihm. So schwach und – vielleicht. Vielleicht war es wirklich das Ende.  
Grelle Panik in bleichen Adern. Sein Körper wie von fern. Wie als hätte die Nacht aus ihm eine Marionette geformt und der Regen die Fäden abgeschnitten. Irgendwas.  
In seinem Mund sammelte er Worte, sie krochen seine Kehle hinunter, schmeckten nach Blut.  
_Wieso bist du hier? Du solltest in Sicherheit sein._  
Alles ist schiefgegangen, Otacon.  
Ich will nicht sterben.  
Er wollte nicht, er wollte. Bleiben. Gehen. Bleiben. Sterben.  
An.  
Aus.  
An.  
Aus.

Hal hielt Snakes Gesicht zwischen nasskalten Fingern, hielt seinen Kopf, als Snake Hudsonswasser hustete und sich zur Seite krümmte. Er schloss für einen kurzen, egoistischen Moment die Augen und lachte tonlos, während sich die Tränen unter den Regen auf seiner Haut mischten.  
"Fuck, Snake. Fuck. Ich... oh Gott, ich dachte...", er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Feuchte Lippen, die Snakes Haut, Snakes Mund berührt hatten. Beinahe lachte er wieder hysterisch, schüttelte stattdessen den Kopf.  
"Es wird alles gut."  
Eine Lüge, die er sich selbst erzählen musste. An die er kaum glauben konnte und es in diesem Moment, als er nicht mehr alleine war, doch tat.  
"Bleib einfach liegen. Ich bring uns hier weg, okay?"  
Snake nickte, kraftlos, schloss die Augen.  
Als Hal aufstand um zum Ruder zu stolpern, wurde ihm schwindelig und seine Hand fuhr unwillkürlich zu seiner Schläfe. Er zuckte zusammen, als er die Stelle berührte, wo er mit dem Motor zusammengeprallt war. Hoffentlich hatte er keine Gehirnerschütterung.  
_Fuck_.  
Es kostete all seine Kraft, Snake liegen zu lassen und sich um das Boot zu kümmern. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit er die Soldatin an die Küstenwache übergeben hatte, wie lange er gesucht, wie lange er gekämpft hatte. Es fiel schwer zu glauben, dass es eine Welt außerhalb der Wellen und des Tosens gab. Ein davor. Ein danach.  
Er hatte vergessen, wie es war, warm zu sein. Trocken. Ohne Sorgen und Schuld, die an jedem Winkel seiner Seele knabberten.  
Hal krümmte sich, als das schlechte Gewissen ihn unter sich begraben wollte.  
Er hatte keine Zeit dafür. Keine Zeit für die Schuld.  
Keine Zeit für die Erinnerungen an einen schmalen Mädchenkörper, dürre Finger, die sich in sein T-Shirt krallten.  
Keine Zeit für die Erinnerungen an den überraschend schweren Körper seines Vaters und das eiserne Ungetüm auf dem Grund des Pools.  
Keine Zeit für die Angst, Snake verloren zu haben.  
Keine Zeit.  
"Es wird alles gut", murmelte er. Mehr zu sich selbst als zu Snake.  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es reichen würde. Dass seine Kräfte reichen würden. Dass der Atem, den er Snake gegeben hatte, reichen würde, damit er nicht wieder aufhörte. Aufhörte zu leben. Zu atmen. Da zu sein. Bei ihm zu sein.

Ein rascher Blick auf die Welt um sie herum ließ Hal drei Dinge erkennen. Erstens: Der Regen und Wind hatte etwas nachgelassen, weshalb sie zumindest wohl nicht kentern würden. Zweitens: Die Küstenwache war noch weit genug weg, sodass sie sie vermutlich nicht bemerken würde. Drittens: Hal wusste nicht mehr, in welcher Richtung das richtige Ufer lag.  
Nicht in...  
Keine Panik... er konnte sich das jetzt nicht leisten.  
"Fuck!"  
Hal atmete drei mal tief ein und aus, versuchte, nicht zu hyperventilieren.  
"Denk nach, Emmerich!"  
Allmählich und langsam schlich Rationalität wie ein geprügelter Hund zurück in seine Gedanken.  
"In der Richtung ist das Wrack, da ist die Küstenwache, da drüben ist immerhin schwaches Licht, also muss das die Küste sein. Das andere Ufer ist viel zu weit weg. Das würde ich niemals von hier aus sehen. Schon gar nicht bei Nacht und Regen."  
Er griff nach dem Ruder und riss das Boot herum.  
"Alles wird gut."

Hal hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauerte, bis er den winzigen Steg fand, von dem aus er aufgebrochen war. Seine Augen halb blind hinter regennassen Gläsern und den Tränen, die ungehindert über seine Haut liefen. Das schwarzschemenhafte Ufer sah überall gleich aus. Hal fluchte leise vor sich hin, warf hilflose, besorgte Blicke zu Snake, um den er sich jetzt nicht kümmern konnte, weil er sie beide hier weg bringen musste. Schnell.  
Aber schnell ging es dann nicht.  
Erst, als der Regen nachließ und erste leise Silberfäden das Morgengrauen ankündigten, fand er den Steg.  
Es dauerte viel zu lange, bis er das Boot in Position gebracht hatte, bis es angeleint war, bis er auf Knien wieder an die Seite seines Partners rutschen konnte.  
"Snake?", flüsterte er ängstlich und atmete erleichtert aus, als er das flache Heben seiner Brust wahrnahm. Er wollte ihn nicht wecken, wusste aber, dass er den Soldaten niemals alleine aus dem Boot, geschweige denn den ganzen Weg zum Transporter bekommen würde. Hal biss die Zähne aufeinander und fasste nach Snakes Schulter, rüttelte sie vorsichtig.  
"Snake? Komm schon, wach auf."  
Mühsam drehte sein Partner den Kopf, versuchte vergeblich, den Blick zu fokussieren.  
„Mmh“, Snake zwang einen gebrummten Laut aus seiner Brust, stieß mit Fingern gegen Hal's Knie. Der erlaubte sich ein Lächeln, auch, wenn es auf seinen Lippen verschwamm. Hal griff nach Snakes kalter Hand und legte sich dessen Arm um die Schultern. Der Winkel war beschissen, das Boot schaukelte auf dem noch immer nicht beruhigten Wasser, Hal war erschöpft und ausgelaugt, zitternd vor Schwäche, und Snake verletzt, unterkühlt und kaum bei Bewusstsein. Dass Hal es trotzdem irgendwie schaffte, Snake auf wackelige Füße zu ziehen, war ein Wunder, das er lieber gar nicht erst hinterfragte.  
Als Hal ihn auf den Steg zog, kippte Snake beinahe weg, drohte auf die nassen Planken zu stürzen und Hal war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich irgendwas in seiner Schulter zog, als er den Soldaten auffing und wieder halbwegs aufrichtete.

Der Weg zum Auto war der längste, den Hal je gegangen war. Jeder neue Schritt auf dem matschigen Grund drohte sie beide zu Fall zu bringen.  
Sie wären nicht wieder aufgestanden.  
In Hal's Kopf war kein Platz mehr für Angst und Schuld und Verzweiflung. Er klammerte sich nur an den Gedanken, dass sie es zum Auto schaffen mussten. Dass sie weg mussten. Sein Sichtfeld, ohnehin schon nicht scharf, verengte sich auf einen einzigen Punkt, den rostigen Sprinter am Straßenrand. Die einzige Koordinate, die zählte. Alles andere verlor sich in Dunkelheit und weißem Flirren. Hätte man ihn gefragt, er hätte vermutlich noch nicht einmal mehr sagen können, warum sie es zum Auto schaffen mussten.  
Die Hintertür stand noch immer offen. Regen und Wind hatten im Inneren eine Party veranstaltet. Aber wenigstens bedeutete es, dass Hal nicht aufschließen musste. Dass er Snake nicht loslassen musste, um die Tür aufzumachen. Immerhin bedeutete es, dass er Snake direkt ins Innere schleifen konnte.  
Er legte ihn auf dem Fußboden ab — falls man es ablegen nennen kann, wenn einem der schwere Körper aus den klammen Fingern gleitet und hart auf dem Boden aufschlägt — und fahndete nach etwas, das er unter Snakes Kopf legen konnte. Sein Mantel hatte das Eindringen der Elemente nicht unbeschadet überstanden, aber es musste reichen. Er fand noch das Handtuch, das er für Snake bereitgehalten hatte. Zusammengefaltet in der hintersten Ecke war es einigermaßen trocken geblieben. Er breitete es als notdürftige Decke über Snakes Oberkörper aus und versuchte, nicht auf den bis zur Hüfte geöffneten Reißverschluss zu achten.  
Nicht daran zu denken, dass er—  
Hal schob sich die nassen Haare aus der Stirn. Berührte Snake kurz an der Schulter.  
"Alles wird gut, Snake. Ich bring' uns hier weg. Halt' durch!"  
Er kletterte wieder aus dem Wagen, schlug die Tür zu und warf einen besorgten Blick auf den heller werdenden Himmel.  
Sie hatten viel zu lange gebraucht.

Als er auf den Fahrersitz kletterte, fiel sein Blick in den Rückspiegel. Nass bis auf die Knochen, bleich, die Augen dunkel und voll Angst, starrte ihn sein Spiegelbild an. Er hätte sich beinahe nicht erkannt.  
Hal riss den Blick los, sorgte sich nur darum, dass ihn jemand sehen könnte, dass die Polizei ihn anhalten könnte, weil er wie eine ertrunkene Ratte aussah. Sicherlich war die ganze Stadt in heller Aufregung. Es war nicht weit bis zu ihrem Unterschlupf.  
Es war weit genug, um von zu vielen Menschen bemerkt zu werden.  
Hal wusste das, wusste, was es bedeutete, wenn man sie fand. Aber diese Angst und Sorge verblieb als statisches Hintergrundrauschen in seinem Kopf, während er den Motor startete und losfuhr. Seine Gedanken waren nur bei Snake, im rückwärtigen Teil des Autos.  
"Alles wird gut", gemurmelte Worte, die ihn selbst beruhigen sollten. Die das Universum beschwören sollten und die Zukunft erzwingen.  
"Alles wird gut."  
Ein Mantra ohne Bedeutung in Hal's Kopf. Ein Satz um die Angst zu verscheuchen. Ein Satz um die Nerven zu behalten.  
Damit er nicht seinem viel zu schnell schlagenden Herzen zuhören musste. Damit er nicht seinem stockendem Atem zuhören musste. Damit er nicht seinen Tränen zuhören musste.

Die Autofahrt war eine verschwommene Ansammlung von zähen Sekunden, die in Hal's Kopf tickten ohne Zeit.  
Er gestattete es sich nicht, nachzudenken. Hätte er es getan, hätte er sich nur an den Scherben geschnitten, in die er zerbrochen war, als er die Explosion gehört hatte. Zertrümmert in zu viele Einzelteile, als Snake aufgehört hatte zu atmen. Zu viele Teile, von denen er nicht wusste, wie er sie noch zusammen halten konnte. Obwohl er wusste, dass er musste. Dass alles davon abhing, dass er es tat. Weil sonst alles zerbrach. Weil sonst alles verloren war.  
Zusammenreißen.  
Zusammenhalten.  
Wenn Snake sicher war, dann, erst dann, konnte er loslassen. Konnte er zerbrechen. Konnte er die Schuld akzeptieren, die seine Schultern schon jetzt zu Boden drückte.  
Hal's Finger klammerten sich zu fest um das Lenkrad. Sonst hätte er es nicht gespürt. Seine Haut war noch immer feucht und kalt und jegliche äußere Empfindung drang nur wie durch dichten Nebel in sein Gehirn ein.  
Es war ein Wunder, dass sie es heil bis zum Unterschlupf schafften. Dass sie nicht von der Polizei angehalten wurden. Dass Hal keinen Unfall baute.  
Der Tag verbrauchte zu viele Wunder, noch bevor er richtig begonnen hatte.

Blutrote Streifen fraßen Wunden in den Himmel als Hal den Sprinter in die Garagenauffahrt des heruntergekommenen einstöckigen Hauses fuhr, in dem sie sich für die Mission eingerichtet hatten. Kein Mensch war auf den Straßen zu sehen, kein Vorhang zuckte. Und doch fühlte Hal sich viel zu ausgeliefert, viel zu beobachtet, als er den Motor abschaltete und die Tür aufriss. Beinahe aus dem Wagen fiel vor Erschöpfung.  
Und Angst.  
Was, wenn er zu lange gebraucht hatte? Was, wenn Snake—  
Hal biss die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass es weh tat. Schüttelte den Kopf. Zwang sich mit steifen Schritten zur Rückseite des Wagens. Sein Atem saß wie ein ängstliches Tier in seiner Kehle, das er mit Gewalt nach draußen schubsen musste. Er stieß die Tür auf, war so müde, so unendlich müde und wusste nicht, wie er Snake ins Haus kriegen sollte. Wusste nur, dass es gehen musste. Irgendwie.  
"Snake?"


	5. 5. Kapitel

Snake krallte Finger in den nassen Stoff des zerfetzten Sneaking Suits. Hätte alles dafür gegeben, endlich sicher zu sein. Irgendwann während der Fahrt hatte er sich auf die Seite gedreht, Wasser aus der trockenen Kehle gewürgt. Das Zittern war zurück, nur leicht zwar, aber es machte es ihm unmöglich, wirklich ruhig zu liegen. Er rollte sich zusammen, der Geschmack des eigenen Bluts auf den Lippen. Die Hände nahe an seinen Mund gelegt. Atmen an Haut. Ein Hauch Wirklichkeit gegen Bewusstlosigkeit.  
Er vertraute Otacon.  
Er hatte ihm so sehr vertraut, dass er blindlings in eine Falle gerannt war. Liquid und RAY und—  
Snake zwang seine Gedanken knirschend zum Stillstand.  
_Er vertraute Otacon._  
Otacon würde sie hier raus bringen. Denn er hatte ihn gefunden. Hatte ihn gerettet. War da. Die Hände so warm. Otacons Atem hatte nach Angst geschmeckt. Und ein bisschen nach Tränen. Etwas davon hatte sich auf Snakes Zunge gelegt, weit hinten im Rachen. Sein Innerstes krümmte sich darum wie um heißes Feuer.  
Erst dann traute Snake sich, endlich loszulassen. Glitt in Stille und Nebeldunst.  
Weil Otacon da war und ihn zurückholen würde, wenn er zu weit vom Ufer zog.

Als der Sprinter stoppte, die Welt gerade ruckte, schaffte es Otacons Stimme nicht, ihn mit Gewalt aus dem Dazwischen zu reißen. Snake hatte gerade mal genug Kraft, ruhig weiterzuatmen und das durchweichte Handtuch in seine zitternden Finger zu drücken. Als die Wagentür aufschlug, drang  Regen wie verheißungsvolles Locken mitten in seine Gedanken. Strich mit totbleichen Fingern durch seine Haare, ein schwacher Wind.  
Sie waren schon so weit gekommen.  
So weit seit Shadow Moses. So weit seit ihrem ersten Treffen, seit einem engen Labor, durcheinandergeworfenen Notizen und seinem besten Freund, der unter einem gigantischen Metallfuß zu blutigem Nichts zerquetscht worden war.  
Snake schluckte gegen das Zittern, mit wenig Erfolg.  
Bald würde er in Sicherheit sein. Würde er? Was war, wenn jemand im Unterschlupf auf sie wartete? Wenn sie seinen letzten Rest kläglichen Lebens mit der Stiefelspitze austreten würden, während Otacon neben ihm auf dem Boden verblutete?  
Nein. Nein. So würde es nicht enden. Nicht jetzt.  
"Hey", Otacon ließ sich neben Snake in die Hocke, stützte sich am Boden ab.  
"Wir haben's fast geschafft. Nur noch ins Haus, dann darfst du dich ausruhen."  
Seine Stimme war rau vor Erschöpfung und Sorge und seltsam sanft. Als würde er mit einem Kind sprechen. Unter anderen Umständen wäre es Snake absurd vorgekommen.  
Otacons Finger legten sich auf seine Schulter, flach und federleicht.  
"Na komm..."  
Otacon stützte sich mit einem Knie auf dem Fußboden ab, während er den Arm unter Snake schob und ihn nach oben zog. Ein seltsam hilfloser, protestierender Laut quälte sich über Snakes Lippen. Er wäre so gern liegen geblieben. Endlich und nur ein bisschen Ruhe. Die Wunde an seinem Hinterkopf schmerzte und seine Hände brannten, klopften bitterkalten Puls bis hinauf in seine Schläfen.  
_Nicht aufgeben, Soldat._  
Eine alte Stimme in seinem Kopf, rau und widerspenstig.  
Otacons so seltsam weich und sanft.  
Snake hielt sich an ihr fest. Weil er weitergehen musste. Weil er Hal nicht zumuten konnte, allein zu sein.  Wenn nicht für sich. Nicht für die Welt. Dann vielleicht für ihn.  
Snake schaffte es nicht, den Gedanken völlig abzuschütteln.  
  
Eine Hand fand ihren Weg wie von selbst irgendwo in Otacons Kleidung. Durchhalten. Nur ein Stück. Das Zittern so heftig, dass seine Knie nachgaben und die Kälte schmerzte.  
Weitergehen.  
Otacons Finger hatten beinahe nicht genug Kraft um Snake zu halten. Das Zittern des schwachen Soldatenkörpers an seiner Seite drohte ihm Snake jeden Moment zu entreißen.  
Der Weg zum Haus. Endlos. Ein Wunder eingelöst mit jedem Schritt.  
"Nur noch ein bisschen. Nur noch ein kleines bisschen. Wir sind fast da. Wir haben's fast geschafft. Gleich darfst du ausruhen."  
Worte wie Rauschen in seinem Kopf. Wie Regen. Worte, die ihn mitnahmen. Denen er folgen konnte.  
"Gleich. Gleich haben wir's geschafft."  
Zwei Schritte auf dem lehmigen Boden, die Füße ohne Halt und Snake versuchte, die Welt und sich auszusperren. Alles was er war, alles was sein konnte. Die Momente im Dazwischen, der Tod ein Licht. Der Tod die Wärme. Zukunft gab es nicht, würde es nicht geben, wenn er nicht. Wenn er.  
Hätte Hal ihn doch nur gehen lassen.  
Er durfte nicht aufgeben.  
Snake versuchte, nichts zu denken. Alles sein zu lassen. Die Schmerzen und das körperlose Gefühl von zu viel Kälte. Was zählte war das Vorwärtskommen, der Arm schwer auf Otacons Schulter. Die Füße träge von Hudsonwasser. Der Sturm war zu einem flüsternden Regen geworden, der Spuren gegen Snakes Gesicht zeichnete, als er verzweifelt versuchte, das Bewusstsein zu behalten. Er durfte Otacon nicht allein lassen. Snakes zweite Hand zuckte kurz zum Reißverschluss seines Sneaking Suits, aber mit blauen Fingerspitzen bekam er ihn nicht zu fassen, glitt daran ab. Krallte sich stattdessen in Otacons Pulli. Einen Fuß vor den anderen.  
Der längste Weg. Noch länger als Zanzibar. Noch länger als Spuren im Schnee, Huskygeruch und ein Schlitten gegen bleiche Sonnenuntergänge.  
Mit eisernen Klauen krallte sich Snakes Wille am Bewusstsein fest. Er durfte nicht aufgeben. Sie durften nicht fallen. Sie würden nicht mehr aufstehen, wenn—  
Er musste durchhalten, nur noch ein Stück. Nur noch bis zum Unterschlupf. Nur bis—  
Er schloss die Augen, ließ sich nur von Otacon führen, dessen schweren Atem im Ohr. Snake taumelte, schlurfte, jeder Muskel schrie. Aber er musste weitergehen. Musste.  
_Nicht aufgeben, Soldat._  
Sein Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben.  
_Niemals aufgeben, Soldat._  
Sein Kopf sprach mit fremder, mit bekannter Stimme. Mit einer Stimme, die er so lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Er war es gewohnt gewesen, Befehle zu befolgen. Er tat es auch jetzt.  
Snake grub seine Finger fester in nassen Stoff. Konzentrierte sich auf jeden Schritt. Jeden. Wie an einem sonnigen Tag, Kameradenlachen auf dem Hof.  
„ _Erste Priorität: Die Mission. Niemals vergessen. Die Mission ist wichtiger als jeder Schmerz. Weitergehen, Soldaten. Das ist es, was ihr tun müsst. Egal, wie sehr ihr aufgeben wollt. Egal, wie sehr ihr euch nach Ruhe sehnt. Es gibt Dinge, die sind wichtiger als euer Friede.“  
_ Zehn Schritte mehr, die Zähne aufeinandergebissen, der Kiefer schmerzhaft verkrampft. Aber die Muskeln ein wenig sicherer. Weil es immer weiterging. Immer, selbst wenn. Wenn es keinen Weg mehr gab. Snakes Kopf rollte gegen Otacons Schulter. Aber er lief weiter.  
„ _Seht mich an. Glaubt ich, ich hätte einen Augenblick darüber nachgedacht, aufzugeben?“ Zustimmendes, unsicheres Gemurmel. „Nein“, die Stimme dröhnend, eine Hand zur Faust geballt. „Das einzige was zählt ist die Mission. Egal, was ihr verliert. Nicht aufgeben, Soldaten. Weitergehen.“_  
Snake merkte gar nicht, wie sie endlich ins Haus traten.  
 _Weitergehen._  
Wie endlich der Regen aufhörte und der Sturm zu einem leises Säuseln vor verschlossener Tür wurde. Der Fluss unendlich weiter entfernt. Die Stimme zu nahe.  
“ _Egal was ist, halte durch“, Solid wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte und sah weg. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er mit seinem Vorgesetzten allein war in dem engen, kahlen Büro. Es gab hier nichts außer dem klapprigen Schreibtisch, zwei Stühlen und einem niedrigen Regal. Und diesem seltsam intensiven Blick, mit dem Miller ihn anstarrte. „Outer Heaven wird kein Zuckerschlecken, Snake. Egal, was passiert. Mach weiter. Es ist dein erster richtiger Einsatz und ich will verdammt sein, wenn du nicht lebend zurück kommst“, eine geballte Faust, die mit dem Tisch kollidierte. Keine Regung im Gesicht. Solid hatte seinen Vorgesetzten noch nie so entschlossen gesehen. Noch nie so – er fand keine richtigen Worte dafür. Wild. Wild vielleicht. Miller stand seltsam gerade, musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Wir werden uns vermutlich nicht wiedersehen“, fuhr er mit ruhiger Stimme fort. „Aber du wirst nicht sterben. Das ist ein Befehl.“_  
Ein Ufer aus Stimmen und  
_Weiter, Soldat._  
Und endlich Stille.  
Die weiche Matratze unter seinem Rücken fühlte sich seltsam falsch an, wie aus einem anderen Leben, eine anderen Geschichte, tausend Jahre her.  
An.  
Aus.  
.  
.  
.  
An.  
Snake musste sich daran erinnern, überhaupt zu atmen, jeder Zug tonnenschwer unter seinen Rippen. Seine Lunge schwamm wie Wasser, aber es kam nichts mehr, als er gegen das Schweigen hustete. Seine Fingerspitzen zitterten gegen Otacons Bein.  
„Hal“, kaum zu hören, irgendwo zwischen einem heiseren Röcheln und unausgesprochenen Silben, für die seine Luft nicht reichte.  
"Es wird alles gut", flüsterte Otacon leise und legte seine Finger auf Snakes. Hielt sie für einen kurzen gestohlenen Moment fest, bevor er sich aufrichtete ‒ zu schnell ‒ und aus dem Zimmer stolperte.  
Snake wollte nicht alleine sein.  
Wollte, dass Otacon zurück kam, damit er ihn retten konnte.  
Jeder Atemzug, jede Sekunde. Schwerer.  
Wenn Otacon wieder da war würde alles gut werden. Würde. Er hatte es versprochen. Tausendmal auf dem Weg hierhin.  
Den Abdruck von warmen Fingern auf hudsonkalter Haut.  
Snake wollte nicht, dass Hal zurück kam.  
Wollte allein sein.  
Wollte nicht gerettet werden und einfach gehen.  
Nicht mehr schwach sein.  
Aufgeben.  
_Scheiße._  
Er krümmte sich zur Seite, die Hände zwischen die Oberschenkel geklemmt. Zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen, im Kopf jedes Luftschnappen mitzuzählen.  
_Vierunddreißig, fünf..._  
Er zitterte mittlerweile so heftig, dass er sich auf die Lippen biss, schon wieder Blut schmeckte, sich daran verschluckte. Das Atemzugzählen vergaß.  
Aus dem Takt zuckte, schwindelig von zu wenig Sauerstoff.

Im Badezimmer lehnte Hal sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, sog zitternd und gierig Luft in seine Lungen, als würde er nie wieder welche kriegen. Krallte Hände gegen kalte Fliesen. Als er Snakes Körper hatte auf die Matratze sinken lassen, wäre er beinahe gleich mit umgefallen. Einen Moment Schwärze vor den Augen, schwindelig. Hatte nur dagegen ankämpfen können, weil keine Zeit für Schwäche blieb. Weil er sich um Snake kümmern musste. Er hatte den Soldaten noch nie so hilflos gesehen. Noch nie so schwach und er wäre gern noch einmal durch den Sturm gefahren, in einem unsicher schwankenden Schlauchboot, wenn er es dadurch hätte verhindern können.  
Hal krümmte sich an die Badezimmerwand, wurde geschüttelt von Tränen, die er nicht loslassen konnte. Nicht jetzt. Noch nicht. Nicht—  
"Oh Gott...." ein hilfloses Stöhnen.  
Hal zwang Luft in seine Kehle, schloss die Augen und murmelte Nachkommastellen von Pi vor sich hin bis sich sein Herzschlag beruhigte. Bis sein Atem ein wenig regelmäßiger ging.  
Er hasste sich für seine Schwäche, für jede Sekunde die er Snake stahl.  
Snake, der seinen Namen flüsterte.  
Snake, der ihn brauchte.  
Hal ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und griff nach dem Verbandskasten. Klemmte sich alle Handtücher unter den Arm, die er fand.  
Auf dem Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer musste er sich an der Wand abstürzen.

Als Hal ins Schlafzimmer stolperte, hatte er sich einigermaßen wieder gefangen. Er wusste, was zu tun war. Zusammenbrechen würde er später. Diesmal zeugten die zusammengebissenen Zähne von Entschlossenheit. Solange, bis er registrierte, dass Snake aufgehört hatte zu zittern.  
Solange, bis er an Snakes Seite angelangt war.  
Solange, bis Handtücher und Kasten unbeachtet zu Boden fielen.  
Solange, bis er schrie und mit zitternden Fingern nach einem Puls suchte.  
Hal hörte auf zu denken.  
Hörte auf zu sein.  
Reagierte nur noch instinktiv. So wie er es gelernt hatte. So wie er es immer und immer wieder geübt hatte, damit er es nie wieder vergaß. Es war egal, dass er beinahe blind war. Regenblinde Gläser vor tränenblinden Augen. Er rollte Snake auf den Rücken. Snakes Kopf nach hinten, Kinn nach unten. Nase zuhalten. Zweimal atmen. Dreißig mal mit voller Kraft die Mitte des Brustkorbs eindrücken.  
Wiederholen.  
Atmen.  
Drücken.  
Nicht denken.  
_"Erst stellt ihr den Atemstillstand fest. Dann den Notruf wählen und Hilfe holen. Dann Herzdruckmassage ausüben, bis die Rettungskräfte kommen."_  
Es würde niemand kommen.  
Er war allein.  
Allein.  
Und hilflos und—  
Hal schluchzte auf, vielleicht war es auch ein Schrei, gebrochen, bevor er die Luft erreichte.  
Zwei Mal atmen.  
Dreißig mal drücken.  
Mindestens 100 Mal Drücken pro Minute.  
Seine Arme zitterten. Sein Atem zitterte. Seine Seele zitterte.  
Als er das unverkennbare Knacken einer brechenden Rippe hörte, kroch ein langgezogenes Schluchzen aus seiner Kehle. Aber er hörte nicht auf. Wusste, dass gebrochene Rippen nicht signifikant waren. Bedeutungslos, solange er Snakes Herz dazu bringen konnte, weiter Blut durch seinen Körper zu pumpen. Sein Gehirn mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen.  
_"Bereits nach drei Minuten wird das Gehirn nicht mehr ausreichend mit Sauerstoff versorgt und es kann zu unwiderruflichen Schäden kommen."_  
Wann hatte Snake aufgehört zu atmen? Wie lange war er im Bad gewesen? Zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt?  
Wieder, wieder nicht da gewesen.  
Nie da.  
Niemals da.  
Egal, wie oft er das Gegenteil geträumt hatte. Wie oft er seinen Vater rechtzeitig gerettet hatte im Schlaf. Am nächsten Morgen wartete immer die Wahrheit.  
Er war nicht da gewesen.  
Er hatte es nicht mitbekommen.  
Zwei Mal atmen.  
Dreißig Mal drücken.  
Er hatte es nicht gewusst.


End file.
